1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarized magnet system and in particular to such a system for use in a relay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polarized magnet systems having a coil with an iron core and an elongated or longitudinally extended rotary armature which bears a permanent magnet arrangement wherein the rotary armature is disposed essentially parallel to the coil axis and is mounted approximately above the coil center and wherein the armature has parallel pole-piece legs with leg ends terminating in spaced relation to surround the ends of the coil core in a tong or clamp-like fashion to form the working air gaps are known in the art. Such conventional magnet systems generally employ a so-called H- or TT armature, examples of which are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,927 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,971. Such conventional armature structures are generally comprised of two elongated iron legs which are disposed parallel and which enclose either in the bearing region or on both sides of the bearing region one or more permanent magnets such that the respective leg ends remain free in spaced relation. Angled yoke legs extend between the spaced leg ends.
H-armatures of this type, with a given overall length of the coil and armature, can contain only relatively short permanent magnets, because the major portion of the volume between the armature legs must remain free for the formation of the working air gaps. Because of this limited volume available for the permanent magnet, high-grade and expensive magnetic materials must be employed in order to achieve the necessary amount of magnetic flux for efficient operation of the magnet system.